Twilights of Time
by CroseBane
Summary: AU-Squalls quest to regain his throne. R&R plz.
1. Prologue

Twilights of Time  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own anything except maybe the idea behind the story. ^_^;  
  
A/N - This is an AU with a medieval-fantasy setting. There will be characters from FFX also  
but I don't think that it's really much of a crossover. I can't really say I will follow how the  
characters really are e.g. Squall as the lone wolf. In any case, have fun reading this  
fanfic.  
  
Prologue  
  
" Squall Leonhart, First born of High King Laguna Loire, Commander of the First-Strike, heir to the Throne of Blades...and countless other titles," spat the so-called Guardian. Squall was manacled to a wall. Stripped to his waist, his arms and head hung limply as the Guardian kneed him in the abdomen again and again. When the man finally stopped, blood dripped from the corner of Squall's mouth.  
  
For countless hours, Squall had hung there getting beaten, tortured, and hurt in every possible way. At the beginning, Squall struggled and fought against them but finally realized that it would only waste his energy and strength. Escape would come only once and he would not waste that chance.  
  
Sudden pain on his chest drew Squall out of his thoughts. With a shout of pain, Squall felt cold serrated steel drag across his chest. The slow flow of blood coming out of his wounds weakened him even more. Squall looked at the man who did that. Eyes filled with fury and death took in the figure of a small scrawny man with greasy hair and a madman's grin.  
  
" Scalob, unchain him. We must bring him to the future heir," said the leader, a burly muscled man. " Here, put this on him," and throwed a long brown tattered robe at Scalob. Squall collapsed when the manacles were unlocked. Grabbing a fistful of Squalls hair, Scalob forced Squall to stand and roughly forced down the robe on Squall.  
  
Unwashed sweat from the cloth burned Squalls wounds. Coughing blood, he was bound and forced to walk to Outer Balcony located at the bottom of the castle. The sound of waves pounded at Squall's ears. The balcony was used when prisoners near the dungeon died and instead of giving them burial, they were tossed out to sea. The torches here could not pierce the darkness completely and dark winds made fire slither as if alive.  
  
" Squall, my beloved half brother. How nice of you to come and pay proper respects to me, your future king." That voice belonged to Seifer Almasy, the half brother of Squall Leonhart. " I promise you Squall, brother, that you will not be hurt if you sign this. You will renounce your claim to the throne and deny who you are. You will walk free if you do this."  
  
Squall looked up at his half brother. Wearing a long white trench coat with a sigil of a red cross, he looked every bit the commander of the Knights. He was slightly older than Squall though not by much. It was because of his greed and over-ambition that Laguna chose Squall over him as successor.  
  
(For years we have laughed together, trained together and now you betray me and for that you will pay, brother. I promise.)  
  
" Never...." Squall said, the light of pride never leaving his eyes. Seifer smiled. " I knew you would say that. Hah, that's why I had my Guardian's prepare something for you." With a prick of a needle, Squall's arms felt numb and weak.  
  
Squall realized that he could not control his arms. Scalob took his right wrist, put a pen in it, gripped it hard and began to sign in his hand. Squall sneered, " No one will believe you that I signed it." . "I think they will " replied Seifer " Council of Power, have you now witnessed the denouncement of Squall Leonharts claim to the throne?"  
  
Squall's eyes widened in shock. Out from the shadows emerged 7 people. The leader, a wizened old man, announced " Yes, we have witnessed and so shall it be."  
  
"Now brother you don't seem to have much use now. And because you could not bare the duty of the crown and throne you were ashamed and so took your life instead." Seifer looked thoughtful as if forgetting something. With a flick of his hand, a knife appeared in his hand. With a slice fast and deadly, blood stung Squall's eyes. A deep slash had cut across his face.  
  
"You look better" Seifer said in a strangely cheerful tone. Turning to his Guardians, "kill him. And toss the body to sea. Councilors, come we will discuss matters that are at hand." With a last look at Squall he turned and walked away.  
  
The leader, took out a dagger and was about to slit Squalls throat when Squall charged straight to him. The leader managed to sidestep and tried to grab at Squall but Squall felt the wind whip at his face as he jumped out to sea.  
  
A/N : If you would like to ask any questions about anything at all feel free to email me. Merry Chrstmas and a Happy New Year all, have fun. 


	2. Stranger

Twillights of Time  
  
Chapter 1 - Stranger  
  
Walking along the beach, with the sun just rising made Rinoa feel refreshed. With long brown hair framing a heart-shaped face she had the look of perfect innocence...and beauty. Now wearing breeches that melds itself to her hips and a red silk coat she happily went on her way to the market.  
  
But deep inside she was hurt. Yesterdays quarrels with her boyfriend made her think of him. She liked him but 'like' and 'love' were very far apart. It was just that none of her suitors suited her well.  
  
All of her suitors were all rich, high ranking, young and handsome but most of them just wanted to gain even more standing through her. Her full name was Rinoa Lumina Heartilly. Her father was once a Guild Master but his biggest concern now was to get his two daughters married. And so that led her mind back to her lastest boyfriend.  
  
Her soft brown eyes focused on a shape. It looked like a man. Lying motionless by the sea.  
  
She quickly ran to him. She turned him over and was relieved to her him breathe but it was short and shallow. "Quick help him!" she shouted. From what seemed like nowhere two men emerged. Her bodyguards easily carried the stranger. Her only thoughts was of him.  
  
~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=  
  
Pacing outside the door, Rinoa was filled with worry. For the last half hour the doctor was ministering to the stranger. She was not sure why she was worried, usually she would just have shrugged it off...but there was something about him.  
  
Rinoa looked at her sister waiting by the door. She had pale brown hair that barely reached her shoulders. Wearing white silk dress with a decent neckline, she looked up and met Rinoas' eyes. One blue and one green the mark of a summoner.  
  
Yuna Lumina Lesca is a promising young summoner but as of now able to summon only one summon that is Ifrit - the fire demon.  
  
The opening of the door brought the two of them to focus on the doctor emerging. Shaking his head and nearly sighing, the ageing doctor looked even more tired then that when he was first called. Giving a start, the doctor put his hand on his chin and began tapping his cheek. " First I would like to say he is alive. He has not only nearly drowned but has obtained numerous wounds on his body though none of them mortal. I don't think he has any internal injuries, he-" "Can we see him?" interrupted Rinoa. "Of course you can but try not to wake him."  
  
Yuna, giving her sister a small smile, opened the door for them.  
  
Drawing a deep breath, Rinoa carefully stepped into the room.  
  
~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=  
  
Squall felt hands on him. Touching him, probing him. Fingers came in contact with his wounds. He felt as if he was burning alive. But he knew the feeling of Larleaf ointment; it will burn like hell at first then a calm sooth will set in. Pretending he was still a sleep, Squall carefully flexed his fingers.  
  
Soon the careful close of the door allowed Squall to open his eyes, looking around he saw a small white washed room. Covered in a white blanket up to his neck, Squall pushed it away and immediately began searching for a weapon. Grabbing a small knife, better used for cutting cloth, Squall pretended to be asleep again.  
  
Two distinct set of footsteps could be heard entering the room. Squall steeled himself. He would not be tortured or hurt in anyway again. Clenching his teeth and tightening his fist, he would go down fighting.  
  
~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=  
  
A/N - R&R PLz. Have fun all. 


End file.
